


Tiktok, Baby!

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon being boyfriends, howoo, like pure fluff no plot, stream left and right, they are in love, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Pure indulgence on Soonyoung and Jihoon's tiktok appearance together 😭😭😭 GIVE ME MORE.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Tiktok, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this doesn't have a plot and just you know, a self indulgent fic about how those tiktok videos come to life. Enjoy!!! 💖💖💖

_"How should we decide the partners? Rock paper scissors?"_ was the first thing Seungcheol asked them after their photoshoot with dispatch. Nobody can fault him though, because all of them are just as excited as he was. They didn't know that a lot of people would participate with the challenge. It was just supposedly a little fun for their fans, something they can do with their friends and family in their downtime. But it was accepted larger than that. Left and right (lol), people were doing their tiktok challenge that it wasn't just fair to put one version of it and just go. And honestly, the song was fun. The challenge was fun. They can do it again and again, nobody would complain.

  
Jihoon didn't really try hard with the game. Just pulling out scissors again and again. Hoping, that _one idiot_ would get it and get it right so both of them would be partnered. But still in the middle of the game, it seems like the idiot is too excited to pay attention to him and his subtle sign. He wants to kick him. Seungcheol is already partnered with Mingyu, jeonghan has somehow cheated (he's still surprised that Jeonghan can cheat in ANY game) and pulled joshua to be his partner, and then Junhui partnered with hansol. Now, there's only half of them and his idiot is still oblivious. 

He glared, trying to will in his mind for him to look back. And look back he did. Kwon Soonyoung, with his hair colored in green and his lips set in a wide grin, looked at him with a shine in his eyes that he wasn't able to stop his heart from jumping inside his ribcage. They've been bestfriends for years, and he has been his boyfriend for years. Still, Soonyoung doesn't fail to make his heart flutter. A rush of something beautiful, something sweet, running all over his veins. Making his heart pump twice as fast, and making it twice as big. Big enough for Kwon Soonyoung to fit in there.

Before he can even gesture for his hand, Seungkwan was already screaming " _rock paper scissors_ " and he was visibly pissed when right at that round, Soonyoung partnered with Dino. He groaned, which didn't go unnotice by Minghao.

 _"He's an idiot"_ Minghao tapped his lonely hands. And he sighed.

 _"He is"_ He mumbled, more fond than annoyed when he saw how excited Soonyoung is. Clinging to Chan, who babbles back at him. They're really cute like that. Chan never loses that wonder and hero worship he has for Soonyoung since day one, and Soonyoung is always so fond of him. Like this, with the same wide smile, shining eyes, and easy laughter, they can be mistaken as brothers. Jihoon shook his head. He doesn't have the heart to get in between that.

 _"You done staring? Can we continue?"_ Wonwoo was giving him a teasing grin, and he only scowled. Returning back to the game at hand.

Jihoon ended up being alone. Minghao was partnered with deokyeom, and then wonwoo with seungkwan.

He sighed. He's not afraid of the camera. But he's kind of awkward, so he dreaded filming the video alone. Suddenly Soonyoung was beside him and holding both of their hands up in the air, he was so startled he wasn't able to react at all.

 _"Can I do it again with Jihoon? It would look ridiculous if all of us has a partner and then he'll be filming alone. It'll be cute! I'm cute!"_ Soonyoung shamelessly stated. And nobody, well except seungkwan but yeah, nobody can say no to one Kwon Soonyoung. So the staffs agreed with the set up.

He bit his lip, trying to hide his grin away. But it's hard when he feels all light and giddy.

" _Thanks_ " He whispered. Sneaking a kiss on his clothed shoulder before letting go and moving away.

" _Jihoon_!" He heard Soonyoung gasped, and he looked back at him with a wide smile. Only for it to turn to a giggle when Soonyoung fell down on his knees clutching at his heart like the dramatic man that he is. But same, Jihoon wants to curl and clutch his heart too.

He just gave him a wink, and the members laughed when Soonyoung dramatically lay down on the floor.

* * *

  
_"You didn't look at me even once"_ Jihoon's phone fell from his grasp when Soonyoung suddenly peered over his shoulder. Jihoon can hear the pout in his voice, and when he finally looked at him after picking up his phone from the floor, sure enough Soonyoung is pouting.

 _"I was. You just didn't see it"_ He huffed. Pocketing his phone, turning around to properly face his boyfriend.

Jihoon inhaled deeply as soon as he took a good look at him. Soonyoung is wearing a simple jeans, but it partnered beautifully with his sleeveless blue shirt. Oh god, jihoon thought. Soonyoung is once again in a sleeveless shirt. This time, there's no see-through layering. Just his arms out in the open. He willed himself to calm down. It's not the time to be seduced. They have a stage to step on in a few hours. And really, he can wait. Until they're home and he has Soonyoung all to himself.

" _You're staring_ " Soonyoung teased, a playful smirk appearing in his face. Jihoon scowled at him.

" _What? I can't stare at my boyfriend_?" He growled. Hiding his embarrassment at being caught. Why should he be embarrassed in the first place? This is his goddamn boyfriend. He'll stare and lust over him the way he wants, thank you very much.

" _You can. I love it. You know I love it when your attention is all mine_ " Soonyoung decreased the space between them and in no time, those wonderful arms are snaking around his waist, securing him in Soonyoung's hold, and Jihoon can't help the way his hands fall on his chest. Damn his chest. Jihoon thinks Soonyoung needs to stop working out or else it'll be the death of him.

" _Yah...what are you doing_ " He mumbled weakly, a blush blooming on his cheeks and traveling down to his neck when Soonyoung leaned to nose on his temple.

" _appreciating your good looks?_ " Soonyoung then leaned down to peck on his lips lightly. But Jihoon curled his fist over his chest and leaned up, asking for more. And Soonyoung gave it to him willingly. Kissing him gently, sweetly. It feels like fire was set on his skin. A beautiful feeling spreading from his chest all over his body. Years after, and his body still reacts the same way. Always ready for Soonyoung, always longing for his touch. Blooming like a flower under his gentle guidance.

" _In case you guys are forgetting, ehem, there are people in this room too. Like a lot of people_ " Jihoon glared at Seungcheol when Soonyoung stopped kissing him. But Soonyoung just laughed. Giving him one more kiss on the lips before letting go completely. He missed him as soon as he did, missing his warmth and his hold. 

" _Sorry hyung! Can't help it!_ " Soonyoung didn't sound sorry at all. Most of his members groaned, some rolled their eyes and just looked at them with a deadpanned stare. They're all used to it. Soonyoung is clingy, and Jihoon is Soonyoung-clingy. Their members love them, and love their relationship to the point that even if Jihoon lost the rock paper scissor, Jun still exchanged cars with him so he can share it with Soonyoung.

" _See you later, Jihoonie_ " Soonyoung gave him a sweet smile before turning around, he assumes, to annoy other members. But before Soonyoung can leave, Jihoon grabbed him again.

" _Soons_ "

" _Yes, baby_?" Jihoon crunched his nose at the pet name. He loves it. But he still can't get over at how it sounds so right from Soonyoung's lips.

" _Uhm...tiktok. Daniel wanted to do the challenge. Told him, the both of us will do it with him._ " He mumbled. Suddenly embarrassed. But Soonyoung just gave him a reassuring smile.

 _"Of course, I'll do it!"_ Soonyoung answered the unvoiced question. And Jihoon sighed in relief. 

" _I'll call you later when it's time to do it"_ He gave Soonyoung a smile who beamed back at him. 

" _Sure, love_ " 

He finally let Soonyoung go. Turning back on his phone, repeating the same damn video of him and Soonyoung together again and again. Occasionally looking up whenever he hears Soonyoung laugh. And blushes every time he and Soonyoung make an eye contact.

 _"Young love. So sweet. Both of you. So sweet to each other."_ His stylist said, smiling at him when she saw Jihoon looking at Soonyoung. He blushed.

" _Thank you_ "

* * *

Jihoon just finished with his make up and his outfit. So he stayed out of the way of the stylists, and planted himself on the corner. Where he can sit away from the commotion, and can watch videos in peace. 

He's been obsessing over tiktok lately. He loves watching carats do their challenge. Amused at their antics, and how crazy the stunts are. It also warms him that a lot of their sunbaes and hoobaes in their industry is doing the challenge too. Also, there's just so much fun videos in tiktok. It was enough to capture his attention, and to keep him occupied.

" _So_..." He was once again startled when Soonyoung plopped down besides him. Arms automatically wrapping around his stomach, and head pillowed on his shoulders. He hummed. Patting Soonyoung's thigh, before returning back on his phone. 

" _Zico-ssi did our challenge_ " Soonyoung mumbled besides him.

" _I know_ " He answered, distractedly. He's watching one of those cooking videos. And he's getting hungry. He wonders if he can pull Soonyoung later in a nearby convenient store. It can be a quick date or something like that.

" _Do you want to do a challenge with me? Zico-ssi has one too. We can do it together_ " And again, this is Soonyoung. His Soonyoung. Jihoon thinks that anyone who can say no to him has evil in their blood (not Seungkwan. Seungkwan is perfect, an angel. An annoying one. But still an angel. And his power is being immune to Soonyoung's charm).

" _Okay_ " he agreed easily, even though he actually doesn't know what he's agreeing at.

  
And it's safe to say that he regrets it a few minutes later. Once Soonyoung has convinced him to stand up from his place, and once their manager found them an empty room where they can take a video.

Jihoon enjoyed the challenge. It was easy, light and just really fun. But upon watching their one take video. Jihoon suddenly felt really hot. Just like what the song said. Soonyoung was freaking hot.

With his hair parted to show his forehead, dressed in a Versace suit from head to toe, with a thin white sleeveless shirt. Jihoon can't help but groan.

" _Wow, we looks so good together_ " Soonyoung said. And Jihoon wants to tell him that damn right, they do. They looked good. And Soonyoung looked good body rolling like that. He suddenly wants to renew the video. Maybe with them closer together. And the footage just for him to watch.

" _Fuck_ " He muttered. He can feel himself get aroused. He can't help it! Soonyoung is just pure fire. And Jihoon would gladly burn every single time. 

" _You okay, hoonie_?" Without answering him. Jihoon reached for the door and locking it. Before stalking back to Soonyoung who already has the phone down. Looking at him with a knowing glint in his eyes, arms at the side, and smirk on his lips.

" _No, and I would like for you to kiss me the fuck now_ " Without another word, Soonyoung did just that. Walking up to his space, and grabbing him. Pulling on his thighs and Jihoon jumped a bit so that Soonyoung can carry him and wrap his legs around his waist. 

" _You're so hot, jihoonie"_

 _"I can say the same to you_ " He mumbled and finally leaned in.

Kissing Soonyoung is addicting. As everything is with him. Soonyoung always starts gentle. Likes to take his time, likes to explore even though he has mapped out Jihoon's body years ago. Still, Jihoon lets him. Because every single time feels different with him. Every single time feels better. Every single time feels like it's something new.

Jihoon always believed that fireworks run out. That sparks doesn't stay. And that longing eventually fades. But he doesn't feel that way with Soonyoung. Every look, every kiss, every touch... it serves to make him want for him even more. Makes him want for more. The giddiness is always present. His heart always ready to stop and to start pushing fast. His blood boiling and adrenaline filling his small body. It's too much. And yet it's not enough. Jihoon thinks it would never be enough. He would always, always, crave for Soonyoung. His heart would always beat loudly for him. And his lips would always call for his name.

 _"I love you"_ He whispered. Because he does. He loves Soonyoung with every bits of him. Love him with every ridiculous dna he has. Loves him, loves him, loves him. Overflowing. Spilling. And Jihoon still has so much to give. Because it's Soonyoung. And he would write thousands of songs for him, dance with him under the moonlight, and give him everything in this world. Because it's Soonyoung. And Jihoon has long surrendered his being to him. Has carved out his heart and handed it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung who gladly received it. Gladly took over on protecting it. He held it with his palms closed and secured. Holding it gently near to his own heart.

 _"I love you too, jihoonie"_ and Soonyoung's smile is worth every star that exists.

_(they needed to redo their hair and makeup when they returned. No one is surprised. And they have a lot of time left. And nobody even bat an eyelash when Soonyoung won't let go of his hand when the stylists work on them. They just shake their heads, and moved their chair closer so that they won't strain their muscles._

  
_"Young love" The stylist said and Soonyoung beamed at her)_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually whipped this out of nowhere 🙈🙈🙈 Sorry if it was terrible but I have so much overflowing love for Soonyoung so I ended up pouring them out through Jihoon's character! 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that and follow me on twitter if you want more Soonhoon content!
> 
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
